


Cenerentola: Il ritorno

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga), City Hunter (TV)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Long One Shot, One Shot, Post Series, Romance, Ryo is an idiot, repost from 2014 (EFP)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Sono passate alcune settimane dal giorno in cui Ryo ha salvato Kaori e le ha confessato di amarla... eppure le cose sono tornate come prima. Tra paure a frustrazioni ed il ritorno di Cenerentola, Ryo dovrà decidersi ad essere uomo sul serio, ed ammettere di cosa ha realmente paura. Perchè altrimenti, un giorno il suo peggiore incubo potrebbe divenire realtà, e potrebbe perdere la sua Kaori sul serio...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Kudos: 2





	Cenerentola: Il ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> Mentre mettevo a posto l'hard disk in attesa di formattare il computer dato che devo smaltirlo, mi sono ritrovata questa storia del 2014 tra le mani, e ho scoperto che non l'avevo MAI pubblicata qui, e dato che ho visto che c'è parecchia gente della bella Italia qui che legge e guarda City Hunter, mi sono detta, perchè no? Limaimo un po' e pubblichiamo.

Kaori sedeva al suo solito posto al Cat’s Eye, livida di rabbia e con i denti digrignati, con, tra le mani, una tazza di caffè bollente; in realtà, non era del tutto giusto dire così, dal momento che quello che teneva in mano erano _i resti_ di suddetta tazza, ed il caffè era finito sul bacone e sulla sua pelle chiara, cosa di cui la giovane donna, nell’impeto della rabbia, non si era nemmeno accorta. Miki, che dopo le nozze le si era avvicinata ancora di più, avrebbe desiderato davvero chiederle cosa stesse accadendo, ma c’erano molti motivi che la portavano a tenere a freno la lingua, nonostante la curiosità fosse femmina. 

In primis, era certa che il motivo per cui Kaori avesse distrutto quella meravigliosa tazza dal valore di centinaia di Yen si chiamasse Ryo Saeba, e temeva che, avesse mai fatto il nome di quel… ehm… quell’uomo, Kaori avrebbe tirato fuori il suo arsenale, distruggendo il locale per l’ennesima volta. Anche Umibozu sembrava pensarla così, data la singola goccia di sudore che gli solcava il viso, la sua espressione ben chiara nonostante fosse celata dai sempre presenti occhiali da sole scuri. 

“Bastardo…maledetto… porco maniaco… pervertito… giuro che se mi capita tra le mani… e io che come un’idiota… ma se lo becco… e quella brutta strega….” Kaori terminò la lunga sequela di epiteti negativi sbattendo ciò che rimaneva della tazza sul bancone, con una tale forza che lo crepò. Al fianco di Miki, Umibozu prese un taccuino in mano, aggiungendo al sempre crescente elenco dei danni da far pagare al nemico/amico quelli di quel giorno. Quando percepì la moglie avvinarsi all’amica, fu tentato di andarsi a nascondere nel bunker, ma alla fine decise di no; dopotutto, Ryo non c’era, e se Ryo non era attorno, Kaori non poteva arrabbiarsi poi così tanto. E poi, Miki aveva imparato a tenere a bada gli istinti distruttivi di Kaori-specie quando si trattava della loro proprietà.

La mora si sedette al fianco della giovane donna, il mento appoggiato al palmo della mano destra mentre aspettava paziente ed in silenzio che Kaori sbollisse un po’ della rabbia- sempre se fosse stato possibile, considerato che la colpa era dell’altra metà del duo City Hunter. 

“Quel… quel… quel maniaco troglodita assatanato ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Saeko di essere pagato in natura, l’idiota! Davanti a me!” Sbottò, i denti sempre più digrignati, mentre il pugno cadeva su quello che restava del bancone e un potenziale cliente scappava terrorizzato appena messo il naso nel locale. “E quando gli dato una martellata per ricordagli che si suppone che _io_ sia la sua ragazza adesso, lo sai cosa ha detto? Lo sai che cosa avuto il coraggio di dire?”

Miki voleva fare segno di no con la testa, o dire qualcosa, ma con la coda dell’occhio vide il marito fare segno di no, terrorizzato all’idea di dover di nuovo ricostruire quasi da zero il locale a causa delle schermaglie amorose di Saeba e Kaori. “Ha detto che mi ama in senso platonico! Che io sono come una sorella! E perciò può rincorrere tutti i sederi che vuole! Sorella una cavolo! Crede che non mi ricordi quando abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme? O quando mi ha trovata per conto di mio fratello e non sapeva chi ero? Credi davvero che avermi vista in biancheria intima l’abbia lasciato indifferente? Perché credimi, ho visto e sentito in che stato era, quel porco pervertito!”

Umibozu quasi si piegò in due dalle risate. Platonico? Come una sorella? A parte che dubitava ci fosse un qualsivoglia elemento di sesso femminile che non facesse eccitare Saeba, lui comunque ricordava almeno un paio di occasioni in cui il buon vecchio Ryo aveva sbavato come in trance dietro a Kaori, convinto di non essere visto, perciò, a meno che oltre ad essere manico e pervertito Ryo non credesse nell’incesto, dubitava che potesse vedere Kaori come una sorella.

“Ci trovi qualcosa di divertente, Umi?” Kaori gli chiese con calma, una clama distaccata che normalmente precedeva la tempesta. E che normalmente precedeva martellate o botte a Ryo. E nella mancanza di Ryo… tutto quello che le capitava a tiro. Il Cat’s Eye incluso.

_ Pover’uomo, inizia a farmi pena. Forse.  _ Pensò Umibozu pensò mentre goccioloni di sudore gli solcavano il viso. “Uhm, no, assolutamente no. Anzi. E’ terribile. Rimangiarsi così tutto quello che ti ha detto. Davanti ad un testimone, per di più.”

“E ha osato darmi della stupida quanto gli ho chiesto se tutto quel bel discorsetto era per l’istinto di conservazione della specie! Ah! Quell’emerito… quello vuole solo una governante! Ma se pensa che da oggi in poi gli cucinerò ancora un pasto, o gli rammenderò i vestiti, o gli pulirò casa o metterò a posto i conti, si sbaglia di grosso! Si arrangi! Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Gliela farò pagare cara!” E detto questo, si alzò di scatto, e uscì sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, senza nemmeno degnare di uno sguardo o di una parola Umibozu o Miki. 

“Uhm… Umi, secondo te, cosa è successo esattamente?” gli chiese la moglie, mentre i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi sulla porta che si era chiusa alle spalle di Kaori, sbattendo con forza. Si era preparata tutto un bel discorsetto per tirarle su il morale, ma non era riuscita a spiccicare nemmeno mezza parola. _Come al solito quando Kaori parte per la tangente con Ryo Saeba…_ pensò, sospirando, mentre il marito lucidava stoicamente il bancone, calcolando quanto gli sarebbe costato riparare le crepe che avvertiva sotto le dita. 

Neanche dieci minuti dopo, Ryo si presentò bello come il sole, fischiettando allegramente con le mani incociate dietro la testa, con la solita espressione soddisfatta che si stampava in faccia ogni qualvolta Saeko gli prometteva di concedersi a lui in cambio di una lavoretto. Miki, ancora seduta sullo sgabello davanti al bancone, iniziò a mostrare la stessa espressione che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva avuto Kaori, e avvertendo scariche elettriche nell’aria, Umibozu decise di defilarsi- non prima di aver “casualmente” lasciato una pesante padella di ghisa davanti alla moglie. Moglie che, non appena vide Ryo avvicinarsi per agguantarla, forse presagendo a cosa sarebbe servita da lì a poco, dette suddetta padella in faccia al malcapitato, e se ne andò nel retro senza degnarlo di una qualsivoglia spiegazione.

“FE O FAO?” Chiese Ryo, con la padella ancora stampata in faccia, e Umibozu determinò che quello che intendesse fosse “ _Cosa ho fatto?”_ Il possente mercenario sospirò, conscio che ci fossero cose che Saeba era così determinato a _non_ voler vedere che gli si dovesse fare lo spelling; ad esempio, come diavolo faceva a non capire che la migliore amica della sua socia/donna innamorata di lui/donna che si supponeva lui ricambiasse fosse arrabbiata con lui perché la sua migliore amica era arrabbiata? Tutta la sua presunta conoscenza del genere femminile e non aveva mai visto il cameratismo quando si trattava di pestare un uomo?

_ E dire che l’aveva pure baciata. Attraverso un vetro, però l’aveva baciata…  _ Saeba era davvero… ostinato? Idiota? Nemmeno il nemico-amico sapeva esattamente come definirlo in quel momento. Sapeva che Saeba non era _del tutto_ idiota, e che il voler tenere a debita distanza Kaori era per tenerla più al sicuro possibile. Però, non si rendeva conto che a fare così avrebbe perso la donna che amava dalla prima volta in cui si erano incontrati a forza di spezzarle il cuore con in suo fare da dongiovanni e di superiorità, e che comunque Kaori era già nel radar di tutti quelli che lo annoveravano tra i loro nemici… beh, se non era un comportamento idiota quello, Umi davvero non sapeva come altro definirlo.

“Che c’è, brutto polipo, non dici niente?!” Ryo esclamò, indignato e furibondo. Umibozu, dal canto suo, del tutto tranquillo posò una mano sulla spalla dell’altro, e nonostante non avesse più la vista, guardò Ryo negli occhi. Quando però parlò, lo fece urlando. 

** “VI ERAVATE BACIATI, E TU INVECE DI ACCETTARE IL SENTIMENTO CHE VI UNISCE FAI ANCORA IL PALYBOY? ANCHE SE LE HAI DETTO CHE L’AMAVI NELLA RADURA E CHE NON SARESTI MORTO PERCHE’ VOLEVI VIVERE PER E CON LEI? CHE RAZZA D’UOMO SEI, SAEBA?” **

_ Tecnicamente non ho mai fatto il suo nome, e comunque, ci siamo baciati quando pensavo di morire. E per di più attraverso un vetro, perciò non credo che conti…  _ Ryo pensò, ma fu abbastanza intelligente da tenere la bocca cucita. Ok, lui si sentiva ancora il numero uno nel loro campo, ma il polipo era il numero due, e nonostante la cecità l’ultima volta che si erano sfidati se l’era cavata per un soffio, e solo grazie al provvidenziale intervento di Kaori.

“Ehy, io non sono ancora pronto per legarmi a una sola donna, soprattutto non a una mezza uomo come Kaori! E poi, perché dovrei fare questo torto alle donne del mondo… privarle della possibilità di condividere il letto con questo sta….!” Non poté finire la frase che un’altra padella, proveniente dal retro del locale, lo colpì in piena faccia.

Tutto sommato, non poteva dare del tutto torto a Miki. Sotto sotto, se lo meritava…

* * *

“Questa volta ha passato il limite e non voglio fargliela passare liscia! Eriko, mi serve di nuovo il tuo aiuto!” Kaori disse, prendendo tra le mani quelle dell’amica stilista a mo’ di supplica. “Devo essere di nuovo la Cenerentola di Ryo per qualche ora!”

Nella sua boutique, Eriko guardava Kaori sconvolta, non sapendo che pesci pigliare. Certo, Saeba era piuttosto tonto quando si trattava di donne, considerato che la prima cosa che guardava erano i loro sederi, ma dubitava che fosse _così_ tonto da non aver riconosciuto Kaori la volta precedente. E poi, c’era sempre la questione dell’orecchino che la ragazza aveva perso per strada, e che la mattina dopo era riapparso nel taschino dei pantaloni…. Chi altri poteva averlo messo lì se non Saeba stesso? E perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo, se non fosse che sapeva che Kaori e la sua Cenerentola erano la stessa persona? Ma lei e Kaori erano amiche da oltre quindici anni, erano state sempre presenti l’una per l’altra, ed Eriko aveva scordato quante volte l’amica l’avesse appoggiata ed incoraggiata nell’inseguire i suoi sogni: trasformarla per una sera era il minimo che potesse fare, nonostante fosse certa dell’inutilità del piano.

Così, mezz’ora dopo, Kaori si era nuovamente trasformata nella nobile decaduta senza nome, nota solo come Cenerentola, con indosso un vestito dorato con scolla all’americana che terminava poco sopra il ginocchio, le maniche a ¾, accompagnato da uno spolverino beige chiuso in vita da un nastro nero e da tacchi a spillo, sempre neri, vertiginosi. Anche la lingerie era stata cambiata, a per l’occasione Kaori aveva scelto del pizzo nero, in una foggia che facesse risaltare le sue curve anziché celarle come l’intimo che usava di solito- non che pensasse di finire a letto col porco pervertito, ma non si sapeva mai, era meglio essere preparate per qualunque evenienza. Una delle assistenti di Eriko si occupò di trucco e capelli, e la trasformazione fu tale che Kaori, allo specchio, riconobbe una versione più adulta della ragazza che anni prima aveva passato una romantica serata con quello che, volente o nolente, era l’amore della sua vita.

“Non per romperti le uova nel paniere, ma come pensi di procedere adesso? Fingerai di incontrarlo per strada per caso?”

Kaori fece un’espressione che poco lasciava alla fantasia, riguardo alle sue correnti emozioni per il compagno di lavoro. “Quel porco maniaco non si chiederà nemmeno cosa ci faccio qui. Lo sai cosa ha avuto il coraggio di dirmi l’latra volta? Che la ragazza con cui aveva passato la serata aveva il seno morbido e la vita sottile! Quando a me non fa che ripetere che sembro un uomo, con il seno piccolo e la vita larga che mi ritrovo! Secondo te mi avrebbe riconosciuta? Quel porco… quel… non gli importa chi si porta a letto… poco più che ragazzine e donne mature… basta che siano femmine!”

Così dicendo, Kaori scoppiò a ridere, correggendosi: la realtà era che bastava che _sembrassero_ donne, perché il malcapitato porco, in un paio di occasioni, aveva avuto rapporti molto ravvicinati con travestiti e transgender… per scoprire la dura realtà una volta sotto le lenzuola, completamente nudi.

“Eh?” fece Eriko, chiedendosi perché si ostinasse a volerli aiutare. Erano… pazzi, nel migliore dei casi. Ma forse proprio per quello sarebbero stati perfetti insieme…

* * *

Kaori non sapeva bene che scusa avrebbe usato con Ryo una volta che lui l’avesse trovata ad aspettarlo, in versione Cenerentola, sotto al loro palazzo. Qualcosa si sarebbe inventata, pensò. _O magari non ce ne sarà bisogno, se Ryo si comporta come suo solito e per prima cosa tenta di saltarmi addosso._

Sospirò, a disagio a causa di un piccolo campanello di uomini che la circondava e la guardava con occhi pieni di desiderio e, in un paio di casi, di amore e fare cavalleresco. Buona parte di quelli uomini erano del quartiere, e lei li conosceva in un modo o nell’altro, era gente che incrociava ogni giorno lungo la strada, e che ogni giorno non la degnavano di uno sguardo. E adesso, solo perché aveva una parrucca e dei vestiti un po’ più belli di quelli che usava di solito… adesso erano ai suoi piedi, a offrire cene, regali e passione… cose che né a lei né a “Cenerentola” interessavano. A meno che non dovessero venire da Ryo Saeba. E a meno che non fossero attenzioni rivolte a Kaori Makimura.

E poi… lo vide avvicinarsi, leggermente curvo e sconsolato, con la tipica espressione che aveva quando andava in bianco, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, e fece per fare un salto di gioia pregustando la vittoria, ma si fermò. “Ehy!” canticchiò tutta allegra, alzandosi sulla punta delle sue scarpette per sovrastare quelli che le stavano davanti, e inizio a fargli ciao con la mano, richiamando ulteriormente la sua attenzione. “Ryo! Sono tornata a farti visita! Sei contento?!”

“Uhm?” fece lui, mentre uno stuolo di maschi (e pure qualche fanciulla) si voltava nella sua direzione, e riconoscendolo scappava implorando pietà per aver osato anche solo pensare di toccare una sua “proprietà”. “Ma che diavolo…” si chiese grattandosi la testa, e poi, la vide, e la sua bocca rimase aperta, spalancata, mentre si nutriva della visione che si era paventata davanti ai suoi occhi una volta che il capannello si era dileguato. 

Kaori prese a camminare timidamente verso di lui, e Ryo, con ogni passo che la donna compieva, maggiore era il magone si formava in gola all’uomo, che non sapeva come reagire di fronte ad una tale celestiale visione, della donna che amava, la _bellissima_ donna che lui amava, che aveva smesso gli abiti maschili, o comunque quelli pratici da lei prediletti, per farsi… farsi _sexy_ per sedurlo. La sua parte razionale si chiedeva cosa pensasse di fare Kaori, vestendo nuovamente i panni di “Cenerentola”, ma sotto la cintola i suoi più bassi istinti si chiedevano perché a casa si ostinasse a nascondere quel popò di corpo dietro austeri abiti di taglio maschile, e soprattutto, che diavolo aspettava lui a caricarsela sulle spalle e trascinarla in un albergo?

Ryo scosse la testa. Di casini con Kaori ultimamente ne aveva combinati fin troppi, e nonostante ci fosse quella vocina nella sua testa, che suonava come un suo vecchio compare di bevute, che gli ripeteva con aria sognate _da quando mi sono sposato, le cose che da scapolo ritenevo importanti sono svanite una dopo l’altra,_ lui non aveva voglia di stare a sentire quella dannata vocina interiore. Punto primo, non era certo di voler rinunciare alla vita da scapolo, e secondo… 

Secondo, Kaori era Kaori, la sorella del suo defunto migliore amico, la ragazza che gli era stata affidata quando era poco più che adolescente... dubitava che Maki avesse inteso _portatela a letto_ quando gli aveva chiesto di prendersi cura di lei. E poi, e poi… poi, fino a che fosse solo stata sua partner nel lavoro, Kaori avrebbe avuto una via d’uscita, cosa che non sarebbe potuta mai succedere se avesse ceduto ai sentimenti che da sempre provava per lei. Poteva amarla, e c’era una parte di lui che credeva di aver ceduto al buon cuore della ragazza quando l’aveva incontrata da adolescente, quando si era dato dieci anni di tempo per averla sua (e no, non aveva pensato al sesso allora. Beh, _non_ solo al sesso, almeno), ma ciò non toglieva che Kaori meritasse di meglio, fosse per se stessa o il suo alter-ego. Certo, avrebbe potuto sedurre l’eterea creatura che aveva innanzi, fingendo di non sapere chi vi si celasse dietro, ma a che pro? 

Kaori avrebbe di nuovo creduto che lui non la volesse, e il fatto di _essere_ la donna che con lui avrebbe diviso il letto sarebbe stato una pugnalata al cuore, e lui non si sarebbe certo sentito bene solo per un po’ di sesso, e sapere di farla soffrire avrebbe fatto star male anche lui. 

E poi, ok, aveva una dannata paura. Le persone cha amava sul serio finivano sempre per lasciarlo… tutte le figure paterne che aveva avuto nella vita, l’amico che era stato come un fratello, le donne che aveva amato sul serio… tutti, prima o poi, lo lasciavano, portandosi via un po’ del buono che restava in lui; se lui e Kaori non avessero mai fatto sul serio… sì, lei se ne sarebbe andata, certo, ma avrebbe fatto meno male, vero? E lei lo avrebbe solo lasciato… non gli sarebbe stata portata via da una scarica di proiettili o dalla fredda lama di un pugnale, cosa al quanto probabile per chiunque si potesse definire la sua donna.

No. Kaori si meritava di meglio. Meglio di un killer con la coscienza sporca, meglio di un uomo costantemente indeciso e impaurito dai suoi stessi sentimenti. Meglio di dover aspettare tutta la vita per sapere cosa significasse davvero essere amata, anima e corpo, qualora lui si fosse mai deciso a prendere la situazione di petto, solo per rischiare di non venirlo mai a sapere. La tentazione era forte, fortissima…ma non poteva cedere, per il bene di entrambi. Perciò, Ryo Saeba fece la cosa migliore che gli riuscisse a fare quando Kaori Makimura faceva parte della complicata equazione che erano la sua vita ed i suoi sentimenti…

Si voltò e scappò a gambe levate, senza nemmeno darle una spiegazione.

* * *

“Ma ti rendi conto? Neanche fossi un idiota! Davvero crede che non lo sapessi?” Ryo sbuffò mentre si fumava una sigaretta con Mick dall’altro lato della strada, sul tetto del palazzo davanti al suo. Mick non rispose (perché non voleva dire cose come _non che noi ci capiamo molto quando si tratta di sottane, nonostante tutti i nostri bei discorsi)_ e se ne stette zitto, e con un sospiro tutt’altro che di sollievo Ryo riprese a parlare. “Non so che pesci pigliare con lei.”

“Ah, che domande!” Mick riprese dandogli una sonora pacca sulle spalle, facendogli cadere nel vuoto la sigaretta e facendo perdere pure a lui l’equilibrio, e poco mancò che Ryo seguisse la sua sigaretta nel vuoto. “Guarda me e Kazue. Le ho messo o no un anello al dito? _Questo_ è quello che la bella e dolce Kaori si aspetta da te! Soprattutto dopo la tua confessione d’amore di un paio di settimane fa….” 

Ryo guardò il vecchio amico di traverso; ufficialmente, Mick faceva sul serio con Kazue, peccato però che ogni qual volta ne avesse l’occasione (e la sua fidanzata non fosse nei paraggi) lui lodava (e non solo) la donna che per prima lo aveva fatto innamorare, Kaori. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, Ryo iniziava a sospettare che le attenzioni dell’americano alla rossa volessero principalmente scatenare una qualsivoglia reazione nell’ex partner; dopotutto, pochi mesi prima non aveva forse fatto lo stesso?

“Non so… non credo di essere molto bravo come monogamo…” Ryo pensò ad alta voce, grattandosi la testa. Non che lui lo sapesse per certo, dato che non ci aveva mai provato. Ma non ne aveva mai neppure avuto l’opportunità, dopotutto; le sue storie erano state tutte avventure, singole notti di passione passate con visi molte volte scordati non appena aveva varcato la soglia di casa e incrociato il volto (ed il martello) di Kaori alle prime luci dell’alba. L’amore… quello era tutta un’altra storia. Il suo unico amore adulto era stata Kaori, e con lei… beh, se per essere fedeli bastava amare solamente una persona, anche in silenzio, anche facendole credere il contrario, ma facendo il tutto per tutto per tenerla sana e salva, allora sì, era monogamo in quel senso. Perché negli ultimi otto anni, il suo cuore aveva battuto solo per lei, lo sapeva.

Come pure Mick.

“Ah! Sono certo che una volta che avrete passato una focosa nottata insieme, tu non guarderai neppure le altre donne, proprio come faccio io adesso!” Mick gli disse, ridendo e dandogli un’altra dolorosa pacca sulla spalle con tutta la forza che aveva- e facendola aggrappare alla balaustra per puro miracolo, impedendo una rovinosa caduta nel vuoto. Ryo sospirò tra se, tralasciando di ripetere per l’ennesima volta il discorsetto che si era fatto su Mick, Kazue assente e Kaori presente. “Ehi, non guardarmi così! Io non ci proverei mai con Kaori! Semplicemente, le mostro il mio rispetto e la mia gratitudine per avermi mostrato la retta via con il suo amore!”

_ Il suo amore? Il suo amore è per me, porco!  _ Ryo pensò alzando un pugno, pronto a colpire il compagno di mille scorribande. Kaori non amava quell’americano da strapazzo, ma il _suo_ partner, e se Mick si era ravveduto (cosa di cui Ryo non era del tutto certo) non era certo perché _lei_ lo aveva guarito con il _suo_ amore. Casomai, quel… pezzente ossigenato aveva mollato l’osso perché a)l’aveva fatta piangere e b)tecnicamente, essendo la sua partner e non la sua donna, Kaori non era impegnata, e questo era stato un duro colpo per l’uomo, abituato a (tentare di) sedurre solo donne impegnate. Che poi lui magicamente si fosse innamorato di Kaori, quello era un altro discorso… 

“Dici? Magari le dovrei fare una visitina notturna….” Ryo parlò tra sé e sé, un dito sul mento come per concentrarsi meglio. “O magari potrei sorprenderla mentre si fa la doccia… o il bagno…” assunse la sua migliore aria da manico, accompagnata da bava alla bocca stile lupo-che-si-sta-per-mangiare-i-tre-porcellini. “Magari per l’occasione si anche messa dell’intimo sexy e la sorprendo mentre si spoglia…”

“Uh?” fece Mick mentre lo sguardo di Ryo si faceva sempre più determinato, ed i suoi occhi iniziarono ad ardere nel vero senso della parola, mentre batteva, deciso, il pungo sul marmo della balaustra del balcone. 

“E’ deciso! Torno a casa e faccio sesso con Kaori! Sì! Grazie Mick! Sono certo che domani tutto mi sarà più chiaro! Sì, sì, hai proprio ragione tu!”

Detto questo, Ryo corse giù dalle scale fischiettando, lasciando un interdetto Mick Angel a bocca aperta. Non era esattamente quello che aveva voluto dire al compare di avventure e sbornie… ma ridacchiando stupito, e un po’ sconvolto, si disse che se quello fosse servito a Ryo per mettere la testa a posto, ma, soprattutto, per farlo smettere di spezzare il cuore di Kaori… beh, meglio di niente, no?

* * *

“Kaori?” Canticchiò appena entrato in casa, camminando a mezzo metro da terra con aria a metà tra il maniaco depravato ed il sognante. “Sei in casa, tesoruccio mio?” Nella sua stanza, ancora vestita come il suo alter ego tranne che per la parrucca gettata sul letto, Kaori digrignò i denti infuriata, desiderosa di spaccargli la sua bella faccia. _Tesoruccio?_ Lui la respingeva e poi aveva il coraggio di chiamarla tesoruccio?

Bastardo. Non si meritava nemmeno una riposta. Ma che diceva? Non meritava minimante la sua attenzione! Non ci pensava nemmeno a sprecare energia per dargli una martellata addosso! E che si preoccupasse pure perché lei non gli rispondeva! Gli stava solo bene a quel doppiogiochista bugiardo e fedifrago e maniaco e pervertito e sciupafemmine, e, e… e quant’altro.

Peccato che lui non avesse intenzione di desistere, perché, con aria trasognata e sdolcinata, la stessa che aveva quando pregustava un incontro amoroso, entrò in camera sua, tutto sorridente e soddisfatto. “Oh, meno male, non ti sei ancora cambiata! Adoro scartare i regali di Natale!”

“Eh?” Pensò lei, sudando freddo, rannidandosi contro un muro mentre Ryo la guardava con quegli occhioni scintillanti e da cucciolo che finalmente aveva trovato una casa. Poi, quando la schiena di lei incontrò il freddo muro, Ryo si schiarì la gola e si mise dritto davanti a lei, stranamente serio (e terribilmente sexy), le mani sul muro ai lati del corpo di Kaori per bloccarle ogni possibile via d’uscita (a meno che non lo avesse preso a martellate), il suo viso così vicino che la rossa poteva sentire il caldo respiro di lui sulla pelle, il leggero odore di sigaretta e di fumo del suo alito (e nemmeno una traccia di alcool che potesse farle credere che il suo desiderio per lei fosse causato da una sbronza colossale). Kaori sussultò, arrossendo con forza, quando sentì il respiro dell’uomo sul collo mentre le sussurrava nell’orecchio, le sue labbra così vicina che avrebbe giurato che la stesse baciando. 

“Mi fa piacere che però hai tolto la parrucca… vedere questi abiti su di _te_ è di gran lunga più eccitante.” Kaori arrossì ancora di più, sentendosi mancare il respiro mentre il suo corpo viveva per il solo desiderio e l’emozione che quell’istante le stava causando. Sì, sapeva che era eccitato, lo sentiva duro e pesante che premeva contro la sua coscia, insistente, strofinandosi contro di lei come un gatto che volesse trovare amore, conforto e una casa.

Amore, conforto, casa… questo era lei per Ryo Saeba? O lui voleva togliersi una sfizio, o toglierlo a lei, credendo che concedendosi alla partner lei avrebbe smesso di essere attratta da lui una volta incontrata la dura realtà? O magari… magari credeva che lei potesse sopportare di essere la compagna di una notte e basta, come tante altre donne che tutte le settimane lo accompagnavano in questa o quella bettola. 

“Uh? Kaori?” le chiese, staccandosi da lei, quando la avvertì irrigidirsi, il suo corpo scosso da lievi singhiozzi. Gli occhi di Ryo caddero sul viso della compagna, e le sorrise, dolce e affettuoso, mentre le sue braccia la circondavano e le sue labbra lasciavano un dolce ma infuocato bacio sulla fronte della donna. 

“Oh, sciocchina…” le disse, ma in realtà si dette delle stupido. L’idea di fare sesso con Kaori per capire se la volesse o meno come la sua donna era un’idiozia colossale; lei faceva parte della sua vita da anni, e quella notte nella stiva della nave lui avrebbe dovuto capire che le cose non potevano, né dovevano, restare più come prima. Quando le aveva tolto l’anello di famiglia dal dito, non aveva forse desiderato poterglielo rimettere, possibilmente all’anulare della mano sinistra? E allora, perché non lo aveva fatto, perché, quando si era reso conto che lei non ricordava nulla, non aveva tentato di farle tornare la memoria, perché non aveva svegliato i suoi ricordi come il Principe Azzurro di Biancaneve, con un caldo bacio di vero amore?

Perché era uno stupido che aveva paura… e nemmeno per lei. Ma per sé. Di perderla. Di rimanere solo. Ma gli altri avevano ragione… se avesse continuato così, l’avrebbe persa di sicuro, e ora sapeva che di certo non avrebbe fatto meno male vederla andare via che se gli fosse stata strappata dalla fredda mano del Sinistro Mietitore.

_ Basta, idiota. Dici di essere un uomo? Allora comportati come tale una volta tanto! _

“Vedi Kaori, io, ecco, io voglio starti accanto e proteggerti…” le disse, sostenendola con le sue forti braccia, allontanandola da sé abbastanza che Kaori potesse vedere i suoi occhi, e capire che diceva sul serio. “…perché…” Ingoiò, quasi le parole non volessero uscirgli dalla gola. “Ecco, io, ti…ti amo.”

Ancora una volta il respiro morì in gola alla donna, che emise un suono soffocato simile a un singhiozzo, mentre lui le sorrideva, colmo di calore e passione, e socchiudendo gli occhi avvicinava il suo viso sempre di più a quello della rossa. Quando il naso di Ryo sfiorò la sua pelle, Kaori ricordò i suoi insegnamenti, le parole che le aveva sussurrato la sera in cui, per la prima volta, aveva vestito i panni della principessina per avere le sue attenzioni, e chiuse a sua volta gli occhi, nello stesso istante in cui le labbra di Ryo si incontravano per la prima volta con le sue- la prima volta senza che niente si frapponesse tra di loro, almeno.

Mentre scoprivano questo nuovo piacere reciproco, nuove lacrime segnarono il viso della donna, e Ryo le cancellò con le sue calde, grandi mani, camminando all’indietro, guidandola verso il letto. Una parte di lui era leggermente delusa, dato che lei dormiva ancora in un letto singolo, e avrebbe preferito esplorare quella candita pelle e quel corpo scultoreo in uno spazio ben più ampio… ma non credeva possibile poter attendere così a lungo da raggiungere la sua camera da letto per poterla fare sua. 

“Ryo…” sospirò lei, una volta che il suo corpo venne dolcemente adagiato sulle candide lenzuola rosa, ma lui scosse la testa e rimase in silenzio, riprendendo a baciarla e iniziando a scostare lembi di tessuto, sempre più audace ad ogni tocco, eppure sempre dolce, affettuoso... e calmo. Come un provetto seduttore. Ed un vero innamorato. 

Molte ore dopo, il primo sole del mattino illuminò il volto di lei, i capelli rossi colmi di riflessi ballerini, e mentre la guardava dormire e le lasciava un bacio sulla spalla nuda, Ryo chiudeva gli occhi, sentendo il sonno impossessarsi di lui come mai prima di allora. Perché lei era Kaori. E lui era finalmente a casa. Una casa piena di amore e passione e tutto quello che si sarebbero dati l’un l’altra… nel bene e nel male, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza ed in povertà… e nemmeno la morte li avrebbe separati. Poco importava se per la legge quelle parole avrebbero avuto solo significato per loro, dato che lui era come un fantasma agli occhi del mondo.

Sì, decise mentre Morfeo si impossessava di lui, presto le avrebbe messo un anello all’anulare sinistro.


End file.
